


View life through my eyes

by What_point



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Poems, Loving life, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_point/pseuds/What_point
Summary: Sometimes when I let my my mind wander, it comes up with things that find their way into words.Some are short stories, some are poems, but all are a look through my eyes.
Kudos: 4





	1. I want to be

I want to be like the sunbeams falling through the branches of the forest, like the birds soft soft song, taken by the wind.

I want to be like the moist soil and grass between your toes as you run down the hill, a laugh on your lips.

I want to be like the smooth rocks at the riverbed, like the water flowing past your ankles as you pull up your trousers.

I want to be like the trees holding you up, as you reach for the sky, like the leaves dancing around you.

I want to be like the setting sun, painting the clouds only for you to see.

I want to be like the stars wishing you goodnight, like the moon whose bright light guides you.  



	2. We meet.

We don't meet first by the shore.

Where we are standing in the salty waves, your trousers pulled up to pooled around your knees. The sun is low above the horizon, bringing the end of day. You smile at me, reaching for my hand.

"Meet me back at the beginning?"

We don't meet first by the river bed.

Where we sit between the reed, our feet hanging in the cool stream. The air is buzzing and zooming, filled with dragonflies and crickets. You lean closer, pushing another flower in my hair.

"Meet me back at the beginning?"

We don't meet first by the waterfall.

Where we stand in the space between, our clothes are soaking wet. The loudness tumbling and plunging down, drowning out almost everything else. You push against me, laughing in my ear.

"Meet me back at the beginning?"

We meet first by the mountain spring.

Where I find you standing with your back facing me, untill you turn, your eyes the brightest I have ever seen. The night sky is silence as my heart beats a new rhythm. You let me to join you, offering me a cup filled with water.

"Drink with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to remind you to drink some water.


End file.
